


Without Your Love

by VampireMinded



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia, Love, Sad, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMinded/pseuds/VampireMinded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really short but sad :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Your Love

One night Allistor and (y/n) were driving home from the movies. Allistor sensed there was something wrong because of the painful silence they shared between them that night. (y/n) then asked Allistor to pull over because she wanted to talk. She told him that her feelings had changed towards him and that it was time to move on. 

A silent tear slid down Allistor's cheek as he slowly reached into his pocket and passed (y/n) a folded note. 

At that moment, a drunk driver was speeding down that very same street. He swerved right into the driver's seat, killing Allistor. Miraculously, (y/n) survived. Remembering the note, she pulled it out and read it. 

"Without your love, I would die."


End file.
